fgn_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Genzo Hatake
Genzo was born and raised in the capital of the land of fire. Being born to single mother, Genzo vowed that he would become strong enough to support his mother and ensure that she never had to work a day of her life again. Taking this task to the heart the young boy at the age of 9 began to train on his own to become stronger. When he was about 10 years old he asked his mother to assign him to the academy for Shinobi’s. At first, she was hesitant, but with his dream being so big she couldn’t resist. With Genzo joining the academy, a year after he graduated with flying colors as he was doing just too well. Graduating and becoming a Genin at the age of 11 Genzo gained his chance at the Chūnin exam around 13, which he successfully passed. Last but not least he was also recommended by several Jōnin level shinobi in the land of fire for a promotion in his rank from Chūnin to Jōnin. The Third Hokage had to consider it, but he passed the law and allowed Genzo the Rank of Jōnin at the age of 16. As Genzo proved his worth by performing difficult missions and performing secret tasks, he eventually gained about a decade of experience in terms of hardcore shinobi work. This resulted in his gaining a great amount of knowledge and wisdom making him a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. In fact, Genzo gained the nickname Genzo of the White lotus when he took an entire platoon down single-handedly, 'White Lotus' was included as it is considered an elite squad of Shinobi from the land of fire which Genzo is a part of. Not to mention he had obtained a legendary technique which was sacred to Konoha, the flying thunder god technique. This technique was obtained through classified means, but it is truly a powerful weapon in Genzo’s arsenal. It was even rumored that Genzo was able to wipe out an entire platoon of enemies during the Siege of Hōzuki Castle, this being how he gained his nickname Genzo of the White Lotus. Now, Genzo is the leader of team 5. Personality Genzo is usually known to be very serious, though he can be serious he is very caring and cares about those he considers his comrades. Genzo is a veteran of combat so he is able to tell if someone's intentions are negative or not. Though he isn’t the smartest, he is pretty quick to catch on and think up a quick plan. Genzo is not stubborn and is usually open to listening to others giving an opinion. Though his most notable feature is that he is lazy and will have his Genin comrades do all the work while he supervises them. Appearance Genzo usually consists of a regular Jōnin attire, a flak jacket along with a black long-sleeved undershirt. He also consists of black Shinobi slacks and black shinobi sandals that reach his ankles. His hair is long enough to reach his mid-back section, but Genzo usually carries it in a ponytail to keep it from flying all over the place. Genzo also consists of a shinobi thigh pouch which is located on his right leg. Upon his rear end, Genzo also consists of another pouch on his rear end that carries the rest of his Ninja tools. Databook RP Library Storyline/Saga *Sudden Change! We March West! * A new Beginning Team White Lotus Assembles Training/spars * Prologue: A Trip down Memory Lane Approved by Dio Heika (talk) 08:18, January 20, 2018 (UTC)